Crystal Heart
by Dragon Moonshine
Summary: See inside for details. HieiKurama shonen-ai. One shot. First fic.
1. Default Chapter

Crystalline Entity: If you've read Demon Diaries 1, the idea for this story came from one of the short stories at the end. I thought, 'Well, this would make a nice Hiei/Kurama fic' So here it is. YYH is sorta AU, but it's just for plot.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Demon Dairies. So there!  
  
Crystal: Now this will probably suck, but I'm being brave and putting it up anyway.  
  
Crystal Heart  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
Kurama brandished his beautiful, but deadly 'Rose Whip'. The demon in front of him laughed.  
  
"But, Kurama, you wouldn't attack. Your 'mother' could get hurt."  
  
Reluctantly, Kurama's rose whip shrank until it was nothing more than a normal rose.  
  
"Yes, Kurama," the demon said, "That's much better, isn't it?"  
  
Kurama's face remained one of pure hatred. His mother, Shori, was leaning against the wall, a two-edged sword to her throat.  
  
"Shuuichi..." she moaned.  
  
"I'll tell you what, Kurama. Bring me the 'Crystal Heart', and you may have this pathetic human back."  
  
**********************************  
  
Upon returning home, Kurama simply fell into his bed, and stayed there. He was to shocked to cry, and to tired to do anything else. A blur of shadows told him that Hiei had come by.  
  
"Hello, Hiei," Kurama said, trying to sound cheerful, but failing miserably.  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied, sitting himself down on one of Kurama's chairs. "What's wrong, fox?"  
  
"What makes you think that, Hiei?"  
  
Hiei smirked playfully, "For one, you're trying to make your voice sound happy, which isn't working. Second of all, your face is extremely red."  
  
Kurama's fake smile faded quickly. "I should've known that I couldn't hide from you," he replied, bowing his head.  
  
"So, fox, what's wrong? I don't have all day!"  
  
Shimmery green eyes met burning red ones as Kurama answered.  
  
"My...my mother...she's...gone."  
  
Hiei looked puzzled. "Gone? Where?"  
  
"Kidnapped," Kurama's breaking voice managed to squeak out.  
  
"Why?" was Hiei's answer.  
  
Kurama told Hiei who had kidnapped his mother, and why.  
  
"I need that crystal, Hiei, or I'll never see my mother again."  
  
Hiei shifted uneasily.  
  
"I - I've seen it," he stated.  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. "Really! Where, Hiei?"  
  
"I saw my mother give it to my father," came the barely audible answer. "It was...beautiful."  
  
"What.? How did your mother get her hands on a treasure like that?"  
  
"...It was a sign of love for my father. But...my father took the heart and ran away..."  
  
"Hiei... Are you...afraid that once I find the heart, Shori and I will abandon you? Like your father?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I would never do that to you. You're like a brother to me, Hiei. I could never leave you."  
  
************* 6 hours later **************  
  
Kurama was peacefully sleeping on his bed, with Hiei carefully guarding him. He watched the kitsune's chest rise and fall with each breath. The Koorime fire youkai had been thinking hard over the past two hours, and he knew what he must do.  
  
He walked over to Kurama's bed, and shook him.  
  
"What is it, Hiei?" the sleepy kitsune mumbled. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"...There's something I need to do."  
  
"What, Hiei?"  
  
"I need to give you the 'Crystal Heart'."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened. He was quite awake now.  
  
"What...what are you talking about? You know where to find it?"  
  
Hiei laughed, "Baka kitsune. You don't even know what it is."  
  
Swiftly, Hiei pressed his lips against the fox's. Kurama's eyes widened, but this time, in shock. Finally, the fire youkai pulled away. Kurama shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"Hiei! What...what are you doing!!?"  
  
The smaller demon smiled. "I want to make you happy, Kurama."  
  
Slowly, Hiei placed his hand over his own chest, right above where his heart should have been. He took a deep breath, as if to prepare himself for something.  
  
In one fluid motion, he dug into his chest, and pulled out something. Kurama yelled. Blood poured from the wound on Hiei's chest, and he collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled. "Hiei!! Hiei!!!"  
  
"St-stop ye-yelling, baka...kitsune," Hiei weakly replied.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
"We can grow...only once in our lives. As our loves crystallizes, so, too, do our hearts... They are a manifestation of our love. In time...they are given to the one who inspired them...who wished them happiness."  
  
"Th-that's... It...it can't be! Your heart is the Crystal Heart?"  
  
A slight laugh emitted from Hiei's lips. "Heh.! I wasn't planning to give it away so soon."  
  
"Hiei! Don't talk. Please, don't die!!"  
  
"My father..." Hiei continued, "I don't know if he ever found happiness...but...I hope happiness finds you."  
  
Hiei pressed the jewel into Kurama's hands.  
  
"Hiei!!!!"  
  
*********** Flashback ************  
  
"Mommy!! Mommy!!"  
  
A younger version of Hiei wailed.  
  
"Please no, Mommy!!! Don't die!!!"  
  
"Hiei..." Hina whispered, placing a bloodied hand on Hiei's cheek. "Please, don't cry' Hiei.  
  
Someday...when you love someone...you will grow your most precious treasure, and a time will come...when you will want to give it away.  
  
This...is the ultimate manifestation of our love."  
  
************* End Flashback ************  
  
Hiei died in Kurama's arms moments later, bleeding profusely from a wound above where his heart once was. Kurama clutched Hiei's body to his chest, crying silently.  
  
One word would forever remain on his lips.  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
Owari...  
  
Crystal: *sniffs* I really can't do the story justice writing it. But, read and review please and tell me what you thought. Please???  
  
Ja ne! 


	2. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a chappy, but there's some stuff I wanna say.  
  
Number One: Thank you soooo much to Kittengrl39, Gabbi, kitsune warrior, and Katyfoxdemon2 for your reviews. *sniffs* I never thought I would get reviews, and I certainly didn't think anyone would like it. My formatting was so messed up. *sighs*  
  
To Gabbi: I am thinking about re-writing it. Thanks for the suggestion. It should be up...well...sometime. There is this evil thing called high school that is prohibiting me from posting chapters and writing period. Man...9th grade sux.  
  
I think that's about all I wanted to say. And Kittengrl39, don't you just love Demon Dairy?? ^_^ The two short stories at the end made me cry. Be looking for some more fics from me soon. And a revised edition of this story. (As long as I can find the time, LOL.)  
  
Any ways, until then,  
  
Ja ne!!! 


End file.
